Partners
by Markuse88
Summary: Danny has been out of sorts lately...Steve has noticed and sets out to figure out what was going on...and fix it. Will Danny be able to allow him to though? Crap summery but story is better, check it out, PLEASE? Oneshot for now, might sequal later.


Disclaimer: Don't own these guys, CBS does, I'm just having fun messing with them.

This is my first Fanfiction based story(I've got original fiction posted elsewhere), I'm not even sure where this came from...it just sort of hit me. I've got one or two more ideas about what I can do with these guys but I dunno if they'll ever see the light. Anyway I hope you like the story, I'd appreciate getting some feed back. Also this is self edited so any all mistakes are mine.

This was also written before the truth was known about Wo Fat so some of my information might be a little out of date. I tried to keep it as true as possible to their characters but it might be a bit OOC in places.

Well hope you enjoy.  
>**********************************************************************************************************************************************<p>

Steve hated paper work, hated it with a damn passion. Usually he pushed it off onto someone or avoided it for as long as possible. This time though it was unavoidable.

They had just taken down a group of drug runners with ties to the Yakuza, he was hoping that one of the guys they had busted would have the info he needed on Hiro Noshimuri.

Because of this he couldn't take the chance of something getting screwed up or lost, he had to make sure everything was done up properly.

He was still determined to take down the people who were responsible for his mothers death but he was calmer now than he had been. Talking with Danno had actually done him some good, for once. He couldn't afford to rush into this; if he wanted to take these people down he had to do it the right way, protocol and evidence.

The sudden sound of a small crash brought McGarret's focus off the paper work and to the bullpen outside his office. Moving from behind his desk he opened the door and looked out to see Danny picking up the pieces of a broken coffee cup.

"You ok Danno?" Steve called, part of him wondered why in the hell Danny was drinking coffee in the middle of the day while the other part was genuinely worried about his partner.

Danny had been acting off the last few days; he was jumpy when they were in the field and jittery and nervous back at the office. What really concerned Steve though was how quite Danno had been lately, hardly saying more than three words that weren't case related.

Steve was beginning to miss Danno's constant bitching and berating and slights to his sanity.

"Fine, just fucking fine." Danny muttered as he tossed the bits of broken mug into the trash can.

Steve wasn't satisfied with the answer though, Danny's voice was tense and he was looking particularly stressed out.

Quietly as he could he followed Danny into his office. Just before Danny closed the door he slipped inside behind him.

"What do you want?" Danny asked in surprise as he turned round to see Steve clicking the lock on his door.

"I want to know what is going on with you Danno. You've been jumpy, anxious, fidgety and tight lipped lately." Steve said as he shoved his hands in his pockets, he hated talking about feelings but Danny was his partner…and he loved the pint sized mainlander.

That was the real reason that Steve was so concerned over what was wrong with Danno, he loved him. He wasn't sure when Danny's constant bitching and moaning had turned into something he enjoyed rather than something that pissed him off but the fact was that it had and Steve accepted that.

"So now you want me to talk? Usually you bitch that I never shut up." Danno said with a smirk, though it didn't give the effect Steve was sure he was going for.

He was right, Steve had to admit that, even with his newly acquired feelings he still complained about Danno's constant monologue; but that was all cover. Danny was an excellent detective; if Steve changed up his actions too much he could make Danno suspicious and he wasn't ready to loose the first real friendship he had in years if Danny found out about his mad desires.

"Yea I want you to talk and I want you stop acting like a junky jonesing for a fix," Suddenly the words he intended to use only as an example made sense and without thinking about it he had Danno pushed up against the wall.

"What the fuck McGarret." Danny groaned, but Steve didn't think it sounded like one of pain or even anger.

For the first time since they started Danny met Steve's eye and Steve breath hitched at what he saw there, Danno's pupils were blown wide.

Taking a short step back, but not breaking physical contact with his partner, Steve took a good look at Danny; close up.

His pupils were wide, short shallow breathing, Danno was sweating too and he could feel Danno's heart pounding against his chest…and he could feel him shaking a little too.

Steve only knew of two things that the symptoms pointed too, Danno was either high, or turned on.

Experimentally Steve pressed his midsection against Danno and was immediately met by two things, a hard length of flesh pressed against him and a gasp from Danno.

Danno was turned on.

Leaning forward a bit Steve whispered to him.

"You're jonsing for something Danno but it's not a fix; not for drugs at least."

Danno shook his head but also pushed against Steve.

"We're partners Danno, you can trust me. If you don't want to talk here then come to my place tonight. I mean it Danno, you can trust me." Steve whispered as he pushed back against Danno, he had to stifle a groan as his own hard on pressed against Danny's he wanted Danno to know what he meant.

Leaving Danno standing there shaky and sweaty and hard as hell and went back to his office to try and calm down. Somehow he knew that Danno would come over, he wouldn't want to but he would.

Danny didn't know what in the hell he was doing, sitting in his car outside Steve's place, sweating like a whore in church but more turned on than he had been in a year.

Danny had been avoiding this feeling since the first time Steve said 'Book'em Danno' to him. He was no stranger to gay sex. He had swung both ways ever since puberty. Even when he was with a woman though he would get the itch, felt the need to be with a guy; to be filled up.

He hadn't had it this bad though since before he left Jersey, usually he was able to keep that itch satisfied with the toys he kept hidden in his apartment…he knew it was unavoidable though…when it got this bad no matter how many time he fucked himself, no matter how hard or how deep…the relief would only be temporary.

That was the problem with being him, he couldn't just go out and hook up with any random guy he met, he was too damn careful for that. Back in Jersey he knew a few guys he could trust to fill that need when it came up but now out here in the pineapple infested hell hole he didn't know anyone he could trust.

No one but Steve. He hated to admit it but he trusted Steve, trusted him with fucking _everything_. His life, his sanity, hell even the most important thing in the world to him, his _daughter_; Grace loved seeing her Neanderthal Uncle Steve.

Danny may have constantly bitched at Steve for being reckless, short tempered and short sighted and just generally insane but that was only because he cared about the big not-so-dumb super SEAL.

His demented trust in the crazy SEAL was one of the reasons that brought him to Steve's place, that and the fact that Steve had been turned on in the office as much as he had earlier that day; he had felt the evidence pressed against his.

Despite all that though as Danny opened his door and walked up to Steve's he had no intention of letting their relationship stray into sexual waters. He trusted Steve, but he couldn't take that step into sex, it was too dangerously close to love for him. He did love Steve, loved with him and being around him but it was too risky, especially in their line of work.

The fact that after work he hand spent two hours in the shower making sure _every_ part of his body was clean…inside and out…was just good hygiene.

He'd confide in Steve, tell him his issues but that was it. Steve knew Hawaii, maybe he would know where he could go to find someone trust worthy. Steve was turned on earlier that day so apparently the ultra-hetero appearing SEAL had a wild side…surely he knew where to go to take care of it. Steve was reckless but Danny was certain that when it came to sex Steve would keep his head together.

Knocking once on the door he pushed it open and walked in, not waiting for Steve to answer.

Steve had been working on everything since the second he got home. If it happened with Danno tonight he wanted it to be perfect. He had a pretty sure idea of what Danno needed, wanted, but he was gonna make sure.

He wasn't sure if it was just him or if Danno swung both ways, it didn't really matter though; he'd find out. If it was just him then Steve would make sure to let Danno know how he felt before they went any further and if it wasn't just him then Steve was fairly certain he could keep it to just sex.

Emotions were something that Steve still had trouble with, which contributed to his reckless behavior. But when it came to sex and love he figured he had it down. He liked both men and women but being in the Navy he had to master those particular urges. The few men he did sleep during his tour of duty were never anyone he cared that much about, a local wherever he happened to be at the time, a random soldier or sailor he encountered who had just as much as him to loose if they said anything.

It didn't matter though if Danny didn't love him like he did Danno. Tonight was gonna be all about give him what he wanted, what he needed.

Steve changed the sheets, cover and pillow cases on the bed. He cleaned up the house in general as well. He spent more time in the shower than usually would have but he couldn't help it, this was big.

He waited impatiently for Danno to show up. He knew he would, he didn't know how but he was sure of it. Even with that certainty though he started to freak himself out a little bit as more time passed, every tick of the clock seemed to take an hour.

It was something of a shock when he heard a knock at the door and in a heart beat he was off the sofa and in front of the door as Danno walked in.

Danno looked good as ever, gone were the slacks, button up shirt, and _ridiculous _tie. In their place were jeans, and plan white t-shirt. Danno's dirty blonde hair was still slicked back and Steve silently wondered in Danno ever let his hair down.

Subconsciously he vowed to sweat the gel out.

Steve had to smile a little when Danno looked up to see him standing there. The look of resolve on his face vanished into nervousness when Steve stepped up to him, leaning into his personal space to close the door behind him.

"Look McGarret I don't know what you were thinking back at Headquarters today but it wasn't what you were thinking." Danny forced out but wouldn't look at him as he spoke.

"I was thinking my partner was all horned up and turned on by being pushed up against the wall by me." Steve lied easily; he figured baiting Danny would be a good way to judge the man's feelings toward him before they went any further.

Steve smiled unabashedly as red flooded Danno's face and he stepped around him.

"Don't flatter yourself McGarret. If you hadn't noticed I've been out of it all week. You may be good but you're not that good." Danno was telling a partial lie, he had been feeling the drive for a week or so but it was Steve cornering him in the office that had him tumbling over the edge.

Steve came up behind his partner and put his hands on his shoulders, making him jump.

"Look Danno I'm gonna cut the crap and get straight to it. You're my partner, my friend. If something is going on with you or if you need something I need you to know that I'm here for you. You can talk to me, come to me." Steve spoke quietly as he leaned in, letting his breath glide over Danno's ear.

Part of him was screaming this was wrong, manipulating Danno this way but he couldn't think of anything else. Danny was so damn stubborn and adverse to ANYTHING fun or pleasurable…Steve had to tear down his walls.

Danny took a deep breath and exhaled shakily under the gentle pressure of Steve's hands.

"It…it's not just you…I get like this…I've been like this as long as I knew what sex was. I get the urge…the need to be with a guy…it hasn't been this bad since after my divorce, before I left Jersey." Danny voice was quiet; Steve had to strain to hear him.

Steve had figured that Danny had experience, that it wasn't just a sudden attraction. He'd planned for the out come.

"What did you do back in Jersey when it got like this?" Steve asked as he let his hands wander down Danny's arms and back up to his shoulders.

"Christ…it doesn't fucking matter," Danny exclaimed as he stepped out of Steve's grip, feeling suddenly defensive, "I can't do what I did in Jersey here."

Anger, defensiveness, Steve had expected that too. Steve blamed Danny's ex-wife. Underneath the anger and sarcasm where she was concerned there was a layer of inadequacy that Danno tried to hide.

He didn't like if when Steve or anyone else so the little place he lived in, especially if they ever saw his ex's place. That was one reason he tried to have Danno round to his place as often as he could, especially when he had Grace; because he knew Danny's own place depressed him.

Danny's need now was just one more thing for him to feel ashamed of, not because of what he felt, but because of his inability to do anything about it, to control it.

Stepping up behind Danno he wrapped one arm around him and let his hand slide up and town the smaller man's chest and stomach, feeling the hard muscles contract and quiver under his touch.

"You can trust me Danno. Let me give you what you're looking for." Steve whispered huskily.

Danno bit his lip to hold in a whimper, he hadn't been touched in such an intimate way in so long. No one had wanted him in so long…Steve really didn't know what he was doing.

"Fuck Steve…we can't do this…we work together." Danno managed to gain some semblance of control and moved out of Steve's grip.

Not to be deterred Steve came up to Danno and looked him right in the eye.

"Look Danno we work together, I get that. If you want you can walk out right now and I'll forget this ever happened, it'll never come up again and I'll never say a word. I promise." Steve waited here; he knew Danny would have something to say to that.

"You'd do that, let me walk out of here and forget this ever happened. No giving me shit or making joke or cracks about your needy bottom boy partner?" Danno asked sarcastically. Steve bit the inside of his lip and wondered if Danno realized what he had just confessed.

"Yea Danno I'd do that for you. I don't see anything funny about this. You want something, need it and there is no one you can turn to to get it," Steve said quietly as he stepped closer to Danno, noting his hitched breathing, "Trust me Danno, let me help you." Steve moved into Danno's space as he spoke, letting his hands ghost over his abdomen.

This was about more than sex to him. It may not be the admission of love he wanted to make but Danno was in need and it was driving him nuts, and only Steve was allowed to do that. Beside…he didn't want Danno to break and find some flunky or loser to fill that need.

Steve knew the second that Danny leaned forward and put his head on his shoulder that he had broken him down. For the night Danny Williams was all his.

"Fuck McGarret…if anyone finds out about this I'll kill you." Danny's voice was hoarse, cracked.

"Not a word Danno, cross my heart." With that promise and a smile Steve grabbed Danno by his belt loops and led him to the bedroom.

"Cocky much?" Danno managed to force out when he saw Steve's bed, freshly made with a large beach towel spread across it.

"I prefer to think of it as confident Danno. Beside I figured the towel would make clean up easy." Steve said before sliding his hands up under Danno's shirt, pulling it off as his traveled up Danno's stocky, muscled torso.

Danny moaned at the contact and didn't respond.

Steve smiled and maneuvered Danny to sit on the bed while he knelt down on the floor to relieve him of his socks and shoes, seriously who wore shoes in Hawaii?

When he reached for the button Danny's jeans Danno pushed his hands away and stood up to do it himself, mumbling something that sounded like ' not a damn baby'.

"Trust me Danno; I know you're not a baby. Babies don't have bodies like yours." Steve whispered as he stood up and shucked his own shirt, leaving on his board shorts.

Danny again didn't respond but Steve was happy to see a light blush hit the back of his neck in the dim light. He let his eyes wander over Danno's body, tight muscled chest, flat stomach, wide shoulders and strong arms. His legs were well defined and proportioned, and his ass…god. Even through the tight white fabric of Danno's briefs it had Steve drooling.

"Lay…lay down Danno." Steve ordered quietly and was surprised with Danno lay down face down in the middle of the beach towel. He pulled one of the pillows to him and buried his face in it.

Steve couldn't be an intimate as he wanted to, could stroke and tease and explore every inch of Danno's body like he craved, that would be way too…intimate. But he intended to map as much territory as possible.

As he crawled onto his bed next to Danno he ran his hands up his legs, from his ankles up to his thighs, stopping just beneath the boundary of Danno's underwear.

Taking a deep breath Steve ran his hands over the clothe covered mounds of muscle. He was delighted when Danno moaned shamelessly and pressed back against his touch.

"Fuck Danno…you've got to be beating them off with a stick…hot, tight, beautiful ass like this." Steve murmured appreciatively as he ran his hands up to Danno's lower back.

"No one interested in more than a one nighter with a mainlander…" Steve had to strain to hear Danny's voice; his face was still buried in the pillow.

Steve had to bite his lip to keep from telling Danno he was interested, it was just sex; just helping out his partner. The mainlander bit...that made him feel bad, maybe he gave Danno too hard a time about being from Jersey. He knew Chin and Kono gave him grief too but they didn't mean anything. It was just teasing, they were Ohana, family.

That's what families did…but maybe they did it too much.

Letting actions speak for him he maneuvered till he was laying stretched along Danno's side, his body pressed against Danny's; making sure that his hard cock was pressed against him. He wanted Danno to know that there was someone out there interested him.

He let one hand glide up and down Danno's back, his nose nuzzling against his shoulder as he spoke.

"Tell me what you need Danno, what you want. All you have to do is say the words and it's yours." Steve whispered against Danno's skin.

Danny shuddered but didn't speak, Steve didn't know it but Danno was biting his lip to keep from begging Steve to fuck his brains out.

Steve's touch and words were driving him crazy. No one had paid him this kind of attention in a long time and the fact that it was Steve McGarret doing it…just made it a lot better.

"You can trust me Danno; trust me to give you what you're looking for. You're my friend, my partner. I take care of my partners." Steve whispered and Danno felt a little thrill of jealousy.

Turning his face away from Steve's direction he looked at the wall as spoke.

"You take care of you're partners huh…so if Chin or Kono were in need of a good roll in the hay they'd be here instead of me?" He asked quietly and moved away from Steve's warm body and heavy breathing.

Steve heard the bitterness in Danno's voice; Steve wanted to make sure that Danno knew that this was all about him, all _for_ him.

He slipped one leg between Danno's legs, wrapped one arm around his waist and pulled him close to him, grinding his hard cock against Danny's hip.

"No Danno, this is just for you," Steve ground hard against Danno to further his point, "I just want to give you what you need. Want you to trust me."

"FUCK Steve…I do trust you…you already know what I want…I blurted it out in your fucking living room…need me to draw a picture." Danno's voice was low and hurried and Steve wandered if he heard a note of shame there.

Steve nodded against his shoulder and moved to kneel next to him. He grasped the waist band of Danno's briefs and started to pull them off.

"Up Danno." Steve said quietly and obediently Danny lifted his hips enough for Steve to skin him of the undergarment.

His breath hitched as took in Danno's bare ass; he ran his hands over slightly pale mounds of flesh.

Bracing himself on his hands he leaned down and whispered in Danno's ear, making sure he pressed his cloth covered cock against Danno's ass.

"No shame in admitting what you need Danno. I want to do whatever you need, do you liked to rimmed, fingered, or filled up? No judgment Danno, I'll never say a word."

"Jesus Steve…any of it…all of it…just fucking need it so bad…want it…want you to." Danno moaned as he pushed back against Steve's body.

Steve didn't respond as he crawled backward; letting his nose trail against Danny's sweating back, inhaling his scent. Aside from the clean, earthy scent of Danno's skin he also detected a hint of soap and as he came close to the curve of his ass the scent of soap got stronger.

'_Danno cleaned up and he calls me cocky.'_ Steve thought as he settled himself between Danny's legs.

Emboldened by his new found knowledge Steve didn't even hesitate as he reached forward and began to squeeze and massage the warm mounds of Danno's ass.

Not to be disappointed Danny pressed back against his grip, his motion causing his ass cheeks to part; giving Steve a glimpse of pink puckered skin.

Steve moved forward, the tip of one of his thumbs brushing the smooth skin; the contact making Danno keen.

"Fuck McGarret, god damn tease." Danno groaned, making Steve smile.

Emboldened by Danno's statement Steve parted Danno's ass cheeks and without hesitation leaned forward swiped his tongue against Danno's puckered entrance.

Danno moaned loudly and tried to press back against the slick, rough appendage but Steve was taking control. Using his leverage and strength he kept Danno's hip pressed against the towel while he continued to circle and press against Danno's entrance.

Danno wouldn't be deterred though, he continued to pressed back against Steve, moaned in pleasure Steve finally pushed passed the tight ring of muscle, sinking his tongue inside Danno.

"Fuck…god…please…please." Danno started begging incoherently and humping against the towel as Steve started to tongue fuck him, thrusting in as deep as he could.

Both their bodies broke into a sweat; Steve was loosing it almost as much as Danny. The scent of his body, the sound of his moans, the way his body shook in need was causing Steve's board shorts to get soaked in pre-cum.

Once he thought Danny was slick and relaxed enough he stopped his tongue actions and moved off the bed; smiling when Danno moaned shamelessly at the loss of the contact.

"Don't worry Danno; we're not done, not by a long shot." Steve said huskily as he slipped out of his sticky swimming trunks.

Soon he was back on the bed and reaching into the drawer for a bottle of lube, he wouldn't need the condom till later. Resuming his position between Danny's legs he slicked a couple of fingers began to slip one inside of Danno.

He embedded first one then two fingers into Danno's tight heat, making both of them moan. Danny was slick and tight and hot and Steve _whimpered_ at the knowledge that soon his cock would be deep inside Danno.

Danny couldn't take much more, he could feel his cock soaking the towel underneath him as Steve drug his fingers across his prostate and when Steve added a third finger he arched back against him, driving his fingers deeper.

"Easy Danno," Steve whispered as he pressed a hand to Danny's lower back, "If you're ready for more all you got to do is say it."

"Re…ready…more." Danno panted out, any thought of this being a bad idea or feelings of inadequacy or shame were gone. He needed this, needed it for so long and Steve was willingly, and expertly, giving it to him.

Steve leaned across Danno's body again to the night stand drawer, this time his bare cock pressed against Danny's ass.

Tearing the package with his teeth Steve rolled the condom onto leaking prick before coating himself in lube. Leaning forward he rested his cock at Danny's entrance.

"You can san still say the words Danno." Steve whispered huskily, wanting to give Danno one last chance to walk away.

"Damnit Steve just do it." Danno said heatedly, pressing back against Steve.

Thanking every god in existence Steve gently pressed into his partner, biting his lip as Danno slowly surrounded him.

Danny was so tight Steve felt like he was suffocating. Gently thrusting back and forth Steve gave Danny time to get used to the intrusion. He was sure that it had been a while for Danno.

"Steve…move…please…" Danny panted out heavily.

"Yes Sir." Steve breathed seriously and started to quicken his movements, thrusting deeper and pulling out further and further each time till he nearly existing Danno's tight ass before bottoming out inside of him again.

"That's it…fuck yea…harder…faster." Danny all but begged and Steve obliged readily.

Steve braced forward with his fore arms on either side of Danno's torso, burying his nose against Danno's neck as he gave Danno what he wanted, getting fucked, hard.

Steve wasn't happy with this position though, he didn't like having Danno under him like this but he didn't think he could look into Danno's face as they had sex.

"Up on your knees Danno." He whispered huskily into Danny ear as he pulled out completely and rose up on to his knees.

"Steve…what the fuck…" Danny moaned but complied with Steve's order.

Once he was satisfied Steve moved forward and slid his cock up into Danno, grateful again for the height advantage.

All the half assed complaints about his bad knee died in Danny's throat once Steve's thick cock was back inside him, and when Steve's arms wrapped around his torso and pulled him tight against the heavy, muscled body of his partner he felt he could die a happy man.

"So tight and slick and hot Danno, driving me fucking crazy," Steve moaned into Danno's ear and grasped his leaking cock, impressed with the length for a guy as short as Danny, "I want to drive you crazy too, want to watch you shoot all over bed; see you come undone." With that Steve doubled his efforts, slamming into Danno with brutal force, encouraged by Danny's half whispered half moaned words.

Somewhere he got lost in Danno, in his scent, the feel of his body around his cock, the sound of his breathing…he didn't know where but he got lost and forgot that this was supposed to just be about sex.

He started pressing open mouthed kisses to Danno's neck, licked the sweat off his skin and leaving little bites along his shoulder and collar bone, not hard enough to leave marks but enough to sting.

Danno moaned at the feeling, Steve was driving him nuts. One hand was working his cock while the other traveled along his chest and stomach; tweaking his nipples. When he felt Steve lips, tongue and teeth against his skin he lost it.

Raising one arm he gripped Steve's head and turning to meet him, brought their lips together.

Steve was shocked, scared, and turned on all at once. Danno's lips were on his, his tongue delving deeply into his mouth, mapping and exploring every inch. Steve kissed back hard, forcing his way into Danno's mouth, taking everything that Danno had to offer.

Danno found himself falling over the edge before he even realized how close he was, too lost in everything, the smell of Steve's body, the taste of his mouth, his hard cock slamming hard into him.

Yanking away from Steve's lips Danno gasped out Steve's name before his mind whited out as hot burning pleasure coursed through him and erupted all over the thick beach towel Steve had lay down.

The tightening of Danny's body around his cock and the way he came with his own name on his lips was too much for him. With a final thrust into Danno's boneless body he filled the condom he wore so hard he feared it would burst.

Riding out his high he lowered Danno down onto the towel before pulling out and tossing the condom into the little trash can by the bed.

Steve lay down next to Danno and tried to slow his breathing as he tried to hold onto the fucked out bliss that was filling him up.

As he looked over to his partner Steve felt a pang in his chest, god Danno was beautiful. His body was slick with sweat; his hair no longer gelled up but lank and damp around his head. His eyes were closed and his breathing was deep and Steve had to wonder if he hadn't fucked Danno right into unconsciousness.

"You alive in there Danno?" Steve questioned as he nudged Danny.

When Danno didn't answer Steve smiled and shook his. He got up and headed for the bathroom and retrieved a hot, wet, washcloth and came back to find Danno still sprawled out on the bed.

He rolled Danno onto his back and pulled the towel from under him and tossed into the hamper in the corner.

As he leaned forward to clean Danno up he saw streaks semen across his chest and stomach from where he fell on the towel. With Danno knocked out he didn't have to worry so leaned forward and swiped his tongue against Danny skin, bringing the remnants of Danny's cum into his mouth.

Steve salivated at the little hint of Danny's taste, it was strong and heavy and Steve found himself wishing he could taste straight from the source. He rose up and started to clean up Danno's body, silently berating himself as he did.

How could he have been stupid enough to think it could be just sex with Danno? He was in love with the blonde midget and now…fuck now it was hopeless. He wanted Danno, sleep with him every night, wake up to him every morning, annoy the piss out of him at work then come home and have killer make-up sex.

Done with his work on Danno he cleaned himself up and tossed the washcloth into the hamper.

Looking down at Danno's sleeping form his chest hurt so much he thought he might pass out from it. He knew it would be a bad idea if Danno woke up and regretted what happened but when Steve lay down he couldn't help but wrap himself around Danno.

One arm went across his chest and the other under his neck while he nestled one leg between Danno's. It was plenty warm enough without a sheet or cover so Steve rested his head against Danno's and after pressing a kiss to his temple he whispered to Danny quietly.

"I love you Danno."

Steve woke up early the next day to find that Danny had curled up against him; his arms were wrapped around Steve's big chest and his head was tucked under Steve's chin.

Steve wanted nothing more than to stay there in Danny's grip but he knew he couldn't. Carefully he extricated himself and headed for the shower. Once under the hot water he let himself remember the night before. The memory of the taste of Danno's skin, the earthy scent of his body, the taste of his tongue in his mouth made Steve's heart beat shoot up; fuck he had it bad.

He stepped out of the shower and dressed in nothing more than a pair of shorts before heading back to his bed room. Danno was still asleep and Steve wondered if he should wake him.

Deciding to the put he inevitable confrontation off as long as possible Steve decided to make breakfast; he didn't know how this was going to go down but he didn't figure food would hurt.

Danny woke up to the feeling of sunshine on his skin and his ass aching. Both sensations caused him to smile. It had been too damn long since he had been with a guy and now that he had Steve he intended to make sure that he was the _only_ guy he was with.

Stretching out on the bed he realized he was alone. Wondering where Steve was he stretched out a little and relaxed a little longer.

Danny let his mind wander back to the night before. Steve had given him the ride of his life and then some. It wasn't just the sex either, Steve cared about him, loved him.

'_I love you Danno.' _Steve had whispered to him after kissing his temple.

'_I love you too Steve.'_ Danny had answered quietly.

Replaying the night in his head though caused Danny to shoot straight up. He remembered saying the words…but not physically _saying_ them…he only remembered thinking the words.

Shooting out of bed to look for his briefs he berated himself.

"You fucking moron, you did again." He grumbled quietly.

That was another bad thing about being him, he was fucked up. There were two occurrences that caused Danny to do what he did last night, getting really drunk or experiencing mind blowing, body numbing sex.

If encountered during or after either of these occurrences it was a bad idea to try and talk to him because you would never get a word out of him.

That was something that always annoyed his wife. After a really good night in bed she would always want to talk to him, and Danny would do it, only he wouldn't physically speak, all his statements and answer would be in thought form, the thing was though that Danny _thought_ he was answering verbally.

That's what happened last night when Steve had told him he loved him, Danny only _thought_ his reply.

Unable to find his underwear Danny pulled on his jeans and took off through the house to find Steve.

He found him in the kitchen, the table loaded down with eggs, bacon, and pancakes. Ignoring the sudden rumbling in his stomach he walked up to Steve, who stood looking out the window.

Danny caught Steve's attention with his reflection and Steve turned to look at him, his face was stoic but his eyes told a different story, blood shot, wet; Steve had been crying.

"Morning Danno." Steve said quietly, his voice was raspy and gravely but not in a good way.

Danny didn't reply, he walked up to Steve and grabbed him by the back of the head and pulled him down into a kiss.

Steve fought for a second but Danny's insistent tongue won him over and soon he was kissing back forcefully, making Danno gasp and moan at the ferocity.

Suddenly Steve stepped back from Danny's kiss and pulled out of his grip.

"I'm sorry Danno, so sorry. I can't…I just…I can't." Steve tried to explain but Danny cut him off.

"I love you Steve…I'm sorry about last night. I felt you kiss my head and heard you and I thought I answered you but I didn't. I'm sorry." Danno rambled before launching into an explanation of what happened the night before.

By the time he was done Steve was laughing and pulled him close to his chest.

"I'm in love with a nut case…I think I can live without post-sex discussion." Steve said with a smile.

"I love you Steve, I really do." Danny said again, worried Steve might not believe him.

"I love you too Danno." Steve replied as he leaned down to kiss Danno again.

This time is was different than before, this kiss was long, slow and explorative. Their tongues slipped back and for between their mouths.

Licking his lips a little Danno pulled back and started to pull Steve toward the bathroom.

"I need a shower."

"I've already had one Danno." Steve replied and Danny was hit with an idea.

He reached over to the table and picked up a bottle of syrup. He flipped the cap open and pointed it at Steve. Before his partner could stop him Danny squirted his muscled, slightly furred chest with syrup.

"Looks like you need another one." Danny said seriously and took off running for the bathroom, Steve hot on his tail.

Steve caught up to him just as Danno was turning on the hot water.

"You are going to pay for that later." Steve said as he stripped out of his shorts.

"I'll make it up to you." Danny said as he pushed his jeans to the floor unabashedly before stepping the shower.

Steve followed suit and was surprised when Danno started to clean off his chest, with his tongue.

"Kinky fucker aren't you Danny. I'll have to remember that." Steve smiled at the attention; he loved his crazy little lover.

After Danno had had his fun they set to actually cleaning up. Steve couldn't help but explore Danno's body as he cleaned his lover up. He let his hands wander into all the places he had wanted last night, rubbing up and down his arms, his chest and stomach. He bit gently into Danno's neck as he gripped his lovers long, hard cock.

After a few quick strokes he pushed Danny back against the wall and fell to his knees.

"I need a taste." Steve murmured before swallowing Danno's cock with ease.

Danno didn't know how long he was going to last, Steve's mouth was hot and wet and Steve did things with his tongue that Danno would swear later needed to be illegal. The hot water pouring down on him washed away the sweat that sprung to his skin as he started to thrust into Steve's mouth, unable to stop himself.

Gripping Steve's short black hair he gave hard thrust and shot his load down Steve's throat.

Licking his lips Steve stood up, a blissed out expression on his face.

Danno pulled Steve down for another kiss, enjoying the remnants of himself on Steve's tongue, as he grabbed Steve's hard cock and stroked him.

"I need you again Steve, right here, please." Danno said huskily as he released Steve's cock and braced himself against the shower wall with his forearms. There was no way he could come again so soon but he needed to feel Steve's cock in him again, feel his release fill him up.

"Are you sure Danno, no lube or condom in here." Steve whispered as he pressed himself against Danny and turned on more hot water.

"I'm sure Steve. I don't care about the condom, what you to fill me up…and I'm still slick enough…please." Danno all but begged, which was unacceptable. Danny would never have to beg again.

Steve placed the head of his cock at Danno's puckered entrance and thrust gently into his lover. Danny was indeed still very slick from the night before, the slick, soft heat of Danno's body had Steve tumbling over the edge faster than his pride would _ever _allow him to admit and he filled Danno up with his release, making Danny moan at the feeling of heat pouring into him.

After ward he held on to Danno's warm, hard body, kissing his neck as the water continued to pour down on them. Soon though the water was turning cold so the hurriedly cleaned each other up and hopped out.

Each dressed in a pair of boxer briefs alone, Danno wearing a shrunk pair of Steve's, they went back to the kitchen and tucked into a cold but filling breakfast.

Later that night, after the fourth round of lovemaking that day, Steve and Danny lay back in Steve's bed. Steve was holding onto his partner tightly as Danno rested against his chest, their legs tangled together.

After breakfast they had called Chin and Kono to let them know they wouldn't be in unless they caught a case. Unbeknownst to them their partners had exchanged knowing looks during their call, and they spend the rest of the day hashing out how their relationship was going to work.

Since neither of them liked the idea of being separated they decided that Danno was going to move into Steve's place as soon as arrangements could be made.

Shocking Steve Danno told him that he had already talked with Grace, sorta, about gay couples. Apparently one of the boys she went to school with had two daddies, so explaining why he was suddenly living with Uncle Steve wouldn't be too hard.

Steve smiled at the idea of having Grace around; he loved the little monkey (as her daddy called her) as much as he loved her father. He told Danny they could redo Mary's room to suit Grace so she would be more comfortable, he was sure Mary wouldn't mind; she had seen how much her brother cared about Danno while she was in Hawaii.

Burying his nose into Danno's hair he took a deep breath, loving the scent of his lover.

"I love you Danno. I'm gonna take care of you for as long as you'll let. You and Grace…You don't know how much it means to me…having you. You letting be a part of your life…and hers." Steve said quietly against Danny's hair.

Danno choked back tears at Steve's words. After Rachel he honestly wondered if he would ever find someone who genuinely cared about him.

Rising up some he kissed Steve deeply for a few moments before pulling back and nuzzling his nose against Steve's.

"I love you Steve, and I'm gonna take care of you the rest of my life. Having you and Grace in my life are things that have ever happened to me. I love you and Grace loves you too, you're her favorite Uncle." Danno said before tucking his head against Steve's broad chest, he could, and was going to, get used this.

Steve was speechless, Danno was willingly giving him the life he had always wanted, a desire he had kept buried deep down for so long, love; life…family. As he pulled Danno close to his chest he silently vowed to make Danno and Grace as happy as he could.

"I love you Danno." He whispered again.

"Love you too Steve." Danno answered back sleepily.

Tomorrow was going to be the start of a beautiful day, a beautiful life.


End file.
